undtschuessfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rudi Rammler
Rudi Rammler ist die dritte Folge der Fernsehserie Und tschüss!. Zusammenfassung Günni soll Rudi, den preisgekrönten Stallhasen seines Vaters, zum Decken bringen. Unterwegs flieht Rudi jedoch aus seinem Käfig, und Günni und Jürgen machen sich auf die Suche. Dabei kommen sie Kalli und Wampe in die Quere, die eine Bank überfallen und Silke entführt haben. Zum Schluss finden sie Rudi mit Farbe bekleckert bei Eddie, die gerade die Imbissbude streicht. Handlung thumb|left|Günni wäscht den Mustang Günni wäscht zum wiederholten Mal in derselben Woche seinen Mustang. Hertha macht sich Sorgen und sucht selber in der Zeitung nach Stellenangeboten für ihn. Willi verhandelt gerade mit einem Kaninchenzüchter, der Rudi zum Decken seines Kaninchens haben will. Hertha fragt ihn, ob er beim Kleintierzüchterverein nicht seine Beziehungen spielen lassen kann, aber Willi meint nur, sie seien doch nicht der Arbeitgeberverband. thumb|Herr Koch und Petra auf dem Parkplatz Nach Dienstschluss fragt Herr Koch Petra auf dem Parkplatz am Supermarkt, ob Günni immer noch arbeitslos sei. Petra sagt, er habe eine Spitzen-Stelle gefunden und es sei gut gewesen, dass er gekündigt habe. Als sie zu Günni ins Auto steigt, fragt sie ihn aber gleich, ob er sich um einen Job gekümmert habe. Günni meint, intensiv, aber er wolle sich auch nicht unter Wert verkaufen. thumb|left|Jürgen und Saskia schieben den Spider Jürgen und Saskia schieben Saskias Spider, weil das Benzin ausgegangen ist. Ein Mercedesfahrer würde sie abschleppen, aber sie haben kein Abschleppseil. Da zieht Jürgen seine Hose aus, weil er im Kino in einer Werbung gesehen hat, wie eine Jeans als Abschlepphose verwendet wird. Anders als in der Werbung reißt die Jeans, und der Mercedes fährt davon. thumb|Hugo und Kalli Kalli und Wampe tanken ihren Audi an der Tankstelle. Kalli zeigt Hugo ein Foto von Eddie und fragt, ob er sie gesehen habe. Hugo fragt nur zurück, ob sie Bullen seien. Kalli sagt Hugo, er solle Eddie ausrichten, sie seien wieder draußen und auf Geschäftsreise. Als beide abgefahren sind, findet Hugo Eddie in der alten Imbissbude, die seit Jahren geschlossen ist. thumb|left|Hugo und Eddie Eddie macht Hugo den Vorschlag, die Imbissbude wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, die ganze zu Arbeit machen, und ihm die Hälfte des Gewinns zu überlassen. Hugo ist zunächst einverstanden, aber als Eddie von ihm Geld fürs Renovieren haben will, sagt er, sie bekomme nicht einen Pfennig von ihm. Daraufhin geht Eddie "bargeldlos" einkaufen. thumb|Eddie nimmt die Farbdosen mit Im Baumarkt wird sie beim Einpacken von Farbdosen in ihre Tasche von dem Hausdetektiv gestellt. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd durch den Baumarkt versteckt sie sich in einem Seitengang, an dem ihre Verfolger vorbeilaufen. Dort findet sie einen Angestelltenkittel und kann so verkleidet entkommen. Am Lieferanteneingang lässt ein Fahrer sie einen Lieferschein für 60 Dosen Acryllack unterschreiben. Eddie lässt den Handhubwagen mit der Palette Farbdosen mitgehen. thumb|left|Günni hat Sascha abgehängt Günni kommt aus dem Arbeitsamt mit einigen Jobangeboten, die er alle zerreißt. Da kommt Sascha in seinem BMW vorgefahren. Er meint, in ihrer Firma sei noch ein Platz für Günni frei – als Klobürste. Günni will ihm eine reinhauen, aber Sascha fährt los. Günni springt in den Mustang und verfolgt ihn. Als er ihn an einer Ampel einholt, schlägt Sascha ein Wettrennen vor. Günni braust los und sieht Sascha nur noch im Rückspiegel. thumb|Willi lässt Günni Rudi fahren Hertha sagt Willi, Günni brauche eine Aufgabe und Verantwortung. Sie überredet ihn, Günni Rudi zum Decken bringen zu lassen. Unterwegs fährt Günni noch bei der Bankfiliale vorbei. Herr Pape will ihm aber kein Geld geben, weil sein Konto ohnehin schon weit überzogen ist. thumb|left|Rudi im offenen Käfig Vor lauter Ärger verfällt Günni wieder in seinen wilden Fahrstil. Rudi wird hin- und hergerüttelt, und schließlich springt die Käfigtür auf. Erst als Jürgen an einer Ampel neben ihn hält und ihn auf den leeren Käfig anspricht, merkt Günni, dass Rudi fort ist, und beide machen sich auf die Suche. thumb||Silkes Traummann in der Videothek Silke bekommt in der Videothek Besuch von einem Kunden, von dem sie sofort spürt, dass das ihr Traummann ist. Er sucht einen Film, der aber ausgeliehen ist. Silke fragt ihn nach seiner Telefonnummer, um ihn anzurufen, wenn der Film wieder zurückkommt. In ihrer Verwirrung notiert sie die Nummer auf einem Geldschein. Gleich darauf schickt ihr Chef sie zur Bankfiliale, um Wechselgeld zu besorgen. thumb|left|Kalli und Wampe beim Banküberfall In der Bankfiliale merkt Silke, dass sie auch den beschriebenen Geldschein mitgenommen hat. Da kommen Kalli und Wampe in Schwarzenegger-Masken herein und überfallen die Bank. Dabei nehmen sie auch Silkes beschriebenen Geldschein mit. Silke folgt ihnen nach draußen und wird als Geisel mitgenommen. Molsch und Kaportke verfolgen sie im Streifenwagen, aber sie können entkommen und verstecken sich in einer Kleingartenanlage. thumb||Günni bittet die Radiohörer um Mithilfe Günni und Jürgen suchen mittlerweile die ganze Umgebung ab, können Rudi aber nirgendwo finden. Jürgen meint, sie könnten doch nicht zu zweit die ganze Stadt absuchen. Das bringt Günni auf eine Idee. Von der Gaststätte Industrie aus ruft er beim Radio an und bittet alle Hörer um Mithilfe bei der Suche. thumb|left|Zombies Unfall Eddie streicht gerade die Imbissbude, da kommt Zombie im Leichenwagen vorbei. Während er mit ihr spricht, bremst sein Vordermann, und Zombie fährt auf. In der Gaststätte Industrie erzählt er von seinem Pech. Er fühlt sich verarscht, weil sein Vordermann behauptet hat, ihm sei ein weißer Hase vor das Auto gesprungen. thumb||Günni und Jürgen mit einem Kleingärtner Günni und Jürgen brechen sofort auf und kommen dabei auch zu der Kleingartenanlage. Ein Kleingärtner erzählt ihnen, dass ein weißer Hase seinen ganzen Kohlrabi abgefressen hat. Sie sehen Rudi und verfolgen ihn durch die Anlage. Dabei geraten sie in das Gartenhaus, im dem Kalli und Wampe sich und Silke versteckt halten. thumb|left|Petra trifft auf Herrn Koch Petra hört im Supermarkt, dass Silke als Geisel genommen wurde. Auf dem Weg nach draußen trifft sie auf Herrn Koch. Sie sagt ihm, sie müsse zur Polizei, weil ihre Freundin entführt worden sei. Herr Koch meint nur, da könne sie jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen, und er erwarte, dass sie ihre Arbeit mache. Petra sagt nur "Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen" und läuft raus. thumb||Kalli und Wampe werden verhaftet Kalli und Wampe fesseln Günni und Silke an zwei Stühle und lassen sich von Jürgen in seinem Käfer fortbringen. Dabei kommt es zu einem Streit, bei dem sich ein Schuss aus einer Reizgaspistole löst. Der Käfer kommt ins Schleudern und bleibt stehen. Da ertönt eine Polizeisirene, und Kalli und Wampe ergreifen die Flucht. Nachdem Jürgen Molsch und Kaportke auf die Beute aufmerksam macht, verfolgen die beiden Polizisten die Bankräuber, nehmen sie fest und bringen sie zum Polizeipräsidium. thumb|left|Wachtmeister Reiter mit Kalli und Wampe im Polizeipräsidium Dort sind mittlerweile auch Günni und Silke eingetroffen, die von der Polizei befreit wurden. Als sie das Gebäude verlassen, steht ein Reporter vom Allgemeinen Anzeiger mit einem Fotografen vor der Türe und möchte Silke ein paar Fragen stellen. Silke hatte mehr Medienaufmerksamkeit erwartet und ist enttäuscht. Im Inneren des Gebäudes verwechselt Wachtmeister Reiter Kalli und Wampe mit zwei Pennern, die in einer Baugrube ihren Rausch ausgeschlafen hatten, und lässt sie gehen. thumb||Eddie mit Rudi an der Imbissbude Günni, Petra und Jürgen kommen zur Tankstelle und sehen, dass Eddie die Imbissbude frisch gestrichen hat. Da kommt Saskia in ihrem Spider an und hat für Jürgen eine neue Jeans als Ersatz für die zerrissene Abschlepphose mitgebracht. Als Petra Eddie fragt, ob sie das Büdchen alleine gestrichen habe, antwortet sie, sie habe einen Helfer gehabt. Sie geht in die Bude und kommt mit Rudi wieder, der voller Farbflecken ist und eine Flasche Bier aufgeleckt hat. thumb|left|Günni und Petra bringen Rudi zurück Zuhause warten Hertha und Willi im Wohnzimmer ungeduldig darauf, dass Günni mit Rudi zurückkommt. Schließlich geht die Tür, und Günni kommt mit Petra herein. Er sagt nur, Rudi hätte kein Ende gefunden, was vielleicht an dem Bier gelegen hätte, stellt Rudis Käfig auf den Tisch und verschwindet mit Petra. Willi versteht erst gar nichts und sieht dann, dass Rudi mit Farbe bekleckert ist. Er ruft Günni hinterher, aber der ist schon weg. Auftritte In der Reihenfolge ihres Erscheinens: Hauptfiguren * Günther Dobrinski * Petra Rentrop * Jürgen Jaskulke * Saskia Fernau * Eddie Grollmann * Silke Klever * René Bischof * Raoul Gölsch Nebenfiguren * Hertha Dobrinski * Willi Dobrinski * Karlheinz Grollmann * Wampe * Hugo Günzler * Sascha Fernau * Hans-Joachim Molsch * Walter Kaportke Gastfiguren * Herr Koch * Herr Pape Musik In dieser Folge werden unter anderem folgende Songs als Filmmusik verwendet: * "Be My Baby " von The Ronettes (1963), als Saskias Spider mit der Abschlepphose abgeschleppt wird. Der Song diente auch als Untermalung des Levis-Werbespots, auf den die Szene anspielt. * "La Grange" von ZZ Top (1973), als Eddie "bargeldlos" Farbe in einem Baumarkt besorgt, dabei aber von einem Ladendetektiv erwischt wird und flüchtet * "You Could Be Mine" von Guns N' Roses (1991), als Günni nach seinem Bankbesuch in seinen wilden Fahrstil verfällt und dabei Rudi verliert. * "Feels Like Heaven" von Urban Cookie Collective (1993), als Petra, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Silke als Geisel genommen wird, gegen die Anweisung von Herrn Koch abhaut, um ihr zu helfen * "I Fought the Law" von The Clash (1979, Original von The Crickets 1960), als Molsch unf Kaportke Kalli und Wampe zu Fuß durch den Wald verfolgen. Anmerkungen * Die Erstausstrahlung fand am Montag, den 22. Mai 1995 um 20:15 Uhr auf RTL Television statt. * Der Titel dieser Folge bezieht sich auf Rudi, den Stallhasen von Willi Dobrinski, den Günni zum Decken bringen soll. thumb * Die Jeanswerbung, auf die Jürgen mit der Abschlepphose anspielt, ist der Werbespot "Pick Up" für Levi's 501 Red Tab aus dem Jahr 1989 mit Dan Gauthier. * Von dem 100-Mark-Schein, auf den Silke die Telefonnummer ihres Traummannes notiert, gab es am Filmset mindestens einen zweiten. * Bei dem Fernsehprogramm, das bei Günnis Eltern am Ende der Folge im Fernsehen läuft, handelt es sich um eine Ausgabe der Gameshow Der Preis ist heiß. Der Moderator Walter Freiwald ist kurz zu sehen. Weblinks Rudi Rammler auf der Internet Movie Database Kategorie:Folgen